mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Assassin
The Rogue Assassin is a Universal Petroleum light attack helicopter that is featured in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames. Overview The Rogue Assassin is a combination of the AT Rogue and the Combat Rogue + dual miniguns. It has dual AT pod from the AT Rogue and a single large rocket pod with 19 rockets (5 more than the Combat Rogue in a single pod) making it (almost) undeniably the ultimate variant of the Rogue series. It is a small amount of firepower relative to attack helicopters but it is a huge amount of firepower for such a light helicopter. Such efficiency at cramming heavy armament into one tiny helicopter without sacrificing any performance can make one wonder why all the other Rogues are so underpowered for a price difference of $25k. This helicopter is definitely worth its price, especially in later game for when the destruction of two AN or PLA assets are worth what the player paid for the helicopter. The Rogue Assassin is one of the 4 helicopters the Universal Petroleum mercenaries will call in for support. The Rogue Assassin can be purchased at UP outposts for $100k ($150k when neutral) after the level 3 completion of the "Built for Speed" contract at the UP Cabimas Outpost. The Rogue Assassin can be found in the "Price of Gas Contract" landed on the UP HQ helipad with 2 UP mercenaries already inside it. It cannot be found outside of contracts unless UP mercenaries call for support. Tactics The Rogue Assassin is capable of dealing with most vehicle threats, its weakness lies in taking out buildings. Buildings will soak up too many rockets to be practical, so this is a job best left to the Anaconda, Ambassador Gunship or Warsong Attack Helicopter. However, it has the potential to destroy a maximum of 3 Heavy Tanks but this is a hard feat to accomplish and will not leave much explosive munitions for anything else. The Rogue Assassin's advantage over heavy attack helicopters lies in speed and maneuverability, this gives it the ability to dodge most anti-air fire while suppressing all kinds of targets with a its broad variety of weapons. Skilled piloting will make it relatively easy to take down any helicopter type with the miniguns. To be more ammunition efficient, it is advised to hit armored vehicles in their weak spots and it is also a good idea to strafe the cockpits of light helicopters with the minigun. Avoid SAM and AA sites as they will inflict heavy damage on the weak type 1 armor. Use the ATGMs to neutralize AA and SAM vehicles at range and miniguns and rockets against rocket infantry. While the Rogue Assassin may lack the impressive and somewhat unreasonable firepower and armament of the Venezuelan Anaconda, it makes up for this with its speed and manuverability, allowing a skilled pilot to fly circles around the bigger beast while simultaneously tearing into it with its weapons. Related Pages *Rogue Transport *Combat Rogue *Anti-Tank Rogue Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Universal Petroleum Category:Rogue series Category:Universal Petroleum Vehicles